There's Something About Buffy
by UnknownCelebrity
Summary: Set three months after Buffy's died and come back again, Buffy has found a new boyfriend, and Spike, Angel and Riley aren't too giddy about it. Humor endures. R&R, Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

There's Something About Buffy  
  
By: funnybunny7  
  
Rating: PG - PG-13  
  
Summary: What is it that Buffy has those others don't? She gets a new boyfriend, and Spike, Riley and Angel aren't too giddy. R&R Set in 6th Season, Riley's not married, Angel's in Sunnydale Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Buffy or anything but this story. I also don't own Spike. Or Riley. Or Angel. Doesn't life suck?  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Bronze was standing room only, yet Willow and Buffy managed to get a table.  
  
"Men, why do we have men on this earth, Will?" Buffy thought, sipping her margarita.  
  
"Oh, I don't know Buffy, only the fact that women would not exist either." Willow retorted.  
  
A new band called "The Cannons" was live on stage. It consisted of two dorks, one gorgeous girl, and a whole lot of flat notes.  
  
"But no Will. Why do guys have to be so, so stupid? I mean, if you're using them, they don't care! They have no dignity, no morals-"  
  
"Buffy, you talked to Spike today didn't you?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Only the basic fact that he's all you ever talk about."  
  
"Gosh, am I THAT easy to read?"  
  
"Buffy, what on earth are you trying to get at?"  
  
"I don't know, that's just it! I haven't felt love in a long time. Its like love is being slurped up like a, oh margarita!" She smiled and held up her glass taking a sip.  
  
Willow laughed. "Oh, Buffy, I love you!"  
  
"Um, I'm kind of talking about romantic love, I mean, yea you ARE gay, but never mind."  
  
"Well, maybe you just need to get back out there, explore your manly fantasies, and get another guy!"  
  
"Oh yea, OK. Except that all my relationships in the past have ended badly. I killed Angel, then he dumped me, oh, and there's that one where Riley left for Africa. And we can't forget about the Spike faze."  
  
"No, I mean, go dancing, grab yourself a guy, do something about it."  
  
Buffy stood up, dusting off her skirt. "You know what Will; you are totally, and COMPLETELY right."  
  
With that, she left her margarita and went towards the crowded dance floor.  
  
Willow was so proud of herself; she treated herself to a margarita. Well, Buffy's anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh Olivia, you know you're the only one for me!" The TV sang the song of a retarded soap opera.  
  
Spike snorted into his blood canister.  
  
"Ha! Yea right, like Olivia would ever choose you over Randy. Serves you bloody right, being all high and mighty like that." Tears sprang to his little vampire eyes as he turned off the TV.  
  
"Stupid Days of Our Lives. Not nearly going to get as much sweeps as Passions."  
  
Bang Bang  
  
"Spike, are you in there? Open up!"  
  
It wasn't Buffy, but it was definitely a girl.  
  
He got up and opened the door.  
  
"Oh, hey Little Bit, what are you doing out on a night like this?"  
  
"Spike, I need to talk to you, immediately." She looked worried.  
  
"What happened? Is Buffy okay?"  
  
"Buffy's fine. Look, I brought over two outfits. Now, I'm going on a date tonight. Which one looks better?" She held up two outfits: one was a red halter with a black mini skirt; one was a lime green halter with an orange mini skirt.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and sighed. "The story of my life. Come on in."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A taxi cab rolled up to the "Welcome to Sunnydale; Where the Best of the Best Come for Heaven" sign.  
  
Riley Finn opened the door. Then he took his duffle bag, and paid the driver.  
  
"You sure you want to stay here kid? Strange things happen here, I'll tell ya!" The taxi driver said, waving his cigarette.  
  
"Exactly. It'll be just like the good ole' days." Riley smiled and walked towards the nearest hotel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yet ANOTHER Slayer spotting has been sighted around the Sunnydale Cemetery. If you haven't already heard, a young girl seems to be walking around in the cemetery. Of course, police forces will want to look in on this matter."  
  
Angel smiled and cut off the television. Stupid people at WCAQ Channel 11. They knew nothing about his Buffy at all. But he would have to warn her to be more discrete in the future.  
  
He missed her, he truly did. Even though he just saw her a few months ago, after her mom died, it seemed like eternity. He missed the smell of her hair, her clothes, and her scent. Everything about her he missed. Maybe he could see her again, make things right. Maybe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy arrived back to the table twenty minutes later, fanning herself.  
  
"So, how'd it go? Meet any new potential date material?" Willow smiled, slurping up the last of Buffy's margarita.  
  
"Nope. However, I did meet this cute guy. But he only has three days to live so, no." Buffy sighed then looked suspiciously at Willow.  
  
"What happened to my margarita?"  
  
"Oh, a girl, totally not me, with red hair, stunning looks, and happened to be gay, came over here and stole it. I tried to stop her, but darn her magical speed." Willow hid the cup.  
  
"Oh, oh well. I guess my search for Prince Charming will have to be postponed till tomorrow. It's late, let's get going." Buffy grabbed her coat. And with that they left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, that was a stupid ending, but I see a lot of potential in this story! R&R I'll update soon! 


	2. And You Thought Sunnydale was Hell

_**

* * *

There's Something About Buffy**_

**Rating:** PG- PG-13

**By:** funnybunny7

**Summary:** What is it that Buffy has those others don't? She gets a new boyfriend, and Spike, Riley and Angel aren't too giddy. R&R Set in 6th Season, Riley's not married, Angel's in Sunnydale Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Buffy or any of its affiliates. I also don't own Spike. Or Riley. Or Angel. Doesn't life suck?

_**Enjoy!**_

**__**

* * *

Willow bounded down the stairs to the kitchen. Xander, Dawn, Anya and Buffy were already in there talking.

"So anyway, this guy goes 'I have lung cancer and only have three days to live'. Please, as if! He was smoking as he told me!" Buffy was explaining the night before.

"Well, you could do what I do. Fall in love. Leave. Show up at their basement a few months later and have sex." Anya said, Xander grinning at her.

"Hey guys! Good morning." Willow walked in, grabbing a pancake.

"Morning Will!" They chorused.

"So, Buff, what's on the agenda today?" Xander asked, pouring some strawberry syrup on his pancake.

"Well, I thought I'd start off with going on the Internet, and signing up for one of online dating things." She announced proudly.

"Oh Buffy, don't do that! You never know if you'll end up with a weirdo." Dawn groaned.

Buffy snorted into her bacon. "That's hilarious. Anything would be better than my last 3 boyfriends."

"True, very true. So, you'll be on the Web all day?" Willow asked, chewing.

"Nah, tonight I thought we could all go to that new bar/club 'The 88'. They are sure to have TONS of good looking normal guys." Buffy concluded, doing the dishes.

"Sounds fun. But I got to run, but I'll be here around lunch. Bye all!" Xander said, he and Anya walked out the door.

* * *

Buffy turned on the radio to her favorite station: Love Hurts 24. She was driving to the college library to use the computers. She sure as hell wasn't going to be cooped up inside all day.

"Oh, I will survive! As long as I have love, I know I'll be alive!" She sang along to the lyrics before stopping at a stop sign.

A rather handsome young man was walking across the street.

No, it couldn't be, could it? She watched him walk as the light turned green. Riley Finn had just passed her.

* * *

When she arrived at the library, she immediately put Riley out of her mind.

She sat at a desk and logged on the Internet. When she got there, she went to Yahoo and typed in Online Dating. The first site that popped up was (I don't know if that's a real web site but if it is I don't own it). She clicked on Register and put in her name, address, everything. Then an Instant Message popped up.

Hi I am Robby, want to chat?

She typed in: Sure I'm Buffy BTW.

They talked for a good hour before setting up a date, Wednesday, 9 o'clock, The Coffee Beanery.

"There we go, that wasn't so hard." She said to herself.

* * *

When Buffy arrived home at 1:30, Dawn greeted her.

"So, Buffy, when are we going to go?" She smiled eagerly.

"WE are not going anywhere. This is grown up night." Buffy walked upstairs. Dawn followed.

"Oh c'mon Buffy! This morning you said WE could go."

"I know, and by that I mean, me, Willow, Anya and Xander."

"Ugh, well, what am I supposed to do tonight?"

"I don't know! Oh, I'm going to have to find a babysitter for you. Maybe Clem is free." She walked into her room to take off her coat.

"A babysitter? Buffy, I am 15 and a ½. TOTALLY able to stay by myself."

Buffy wasn't listening. "Or maybe Tara. She's usually not busy."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "What about Spike?" She said sarcastically.

Buffy smiled. "Spike it is! I have to go by his crypt anyway, so it works out perfectly!"

Dawn's mouth dropped. "You totally tricked me!"

Buffy waved. "Bye Dawnster!"

And went to Spike's she did.

* * *

BANG!

Buffy kicked open the door to Spike's crypt.

"Spike, I know you're in here!"

"Slayer, have you ever heard of a thing called knocking? Add it to your vocabulary, okay?" He walked out from behind a pillar.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked.

"Simple repairs really, been watching HGTV, the Home and Garden Network you know? And they had the most posh kitchens ever. I'm updating my kitchenette area. So, why have you come banging about?"

"I was not bang- I'm here to retrieve some clothing items I left here the other night." She cleared her throat.

"Damn right you did! And it's been messing up my kitchen aroma. So, get your knickers, and sod off." He returned to the kitchenette.

Buffy, clearly annoyed, walked to the bedroom and got her "undergarments."

Then she returned to the kitchenette.

"Spike?"

"What?! What could you possibly want now?"

"Would you baby-sit Dawn tonight? It would be around eight or so till probably midnight."

He turned towards her.

"Huh? Why should I do that? I have stuff to do, things to smell, kitchens to update."

"Spike, please."

"Okay, be there at seven forty five then, right?"

"Okay, see ya."

She walked out.

* * *

It was seven forty-nine, and Buffy was getting antsy.

"Why isn't he here? He should be here by now!"

She paced in front of the door.

"Buffy don't worry, he'll be here. But if he doesn't, can I stay by myself?" Dawn asked shrewdly.

Ding Dong!

"Damn it." Dawn muttered.

Buffy opened the door.

"Where have you been-" She stopped abruptly.

Outside, standing and waiting, was Spike, Riley and Angel. At the same place...at the same time.

"W-what the heck?!" The Slayer exclaimed. She rounded on Spike. "Spike, I didn't say to bring friends."

Spike held up his hands and laughed. "Oh no Slayer, these sodders ain't MY Company!"

She turned to the others. "Angel, Riley, why are you here?"

"To get you back." They both said at the same time, looking at each other.

"Boy, this could get fun!" Spike chuckled.

"Spike, inside now." Buffy said sternly.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Sure, let Spikey-poo miss all of the activities." He muttered as he walked past Buffy into the house.

Angel stared after him in disbelief. "Buffy, your letting him INSIDE YOUR HOUSE???"

"He's dangerous!" Riley added, his arms folded.

"Um, excuse me but I can take care of myself thank you very much." Buffy alleged coldly.

"B-but, but Buffy-"

"No! No but Buffy's! You just show up at my door and tell me how to live my life? Wrongo!" Buffy yelled, shaking her finger.

They were silent.

Buffy retained her composure.

"In any case, how would you not know if Spike was evil? It's not like you've exactly BEEN here." Buffy said quietly.

Riley started to yell. "Now stop there. I had to go to-"

"I know, Africa. Did ya have fun? Do you know how many nights I've prayed that you get trampled by an elephant? Hmm? You just left Riley Finn and in case you haven't noticed, my mom and I died in the amount of time you were gone. So whoopee, Kilimanjaro you." Buffy wiped tears out of her eyes then turned to Angel.

"And YOU sir just dumped me! Yeah! DUMPED ME. After all I did for you? Why, I went to hell and back to keep you. But do you show any appreciation? Hell no! So you run off to L.A with Cordelia and leave me here. Alone. In fact, Spike's the only one who's been around lately. So you blame me for letting him in? Think it over." She started to close the door, Riley and Angel pushed it open.

"Look, I'm not leaving until I talk to you." Angel replied.

"Yeah, me neither."

Spike smiled with pride. "Well, so sorry. But it'll just be me and the Nibblet tonight. So get lost."

Buffy shook her head in stress. She finally looked at them.

"Fine. You want to be arrogant little titibabys? Do it on your own time. I'll be back at 12." She turned to the dining room. "C'mon Will! Get Xander and Anya. We're ready to go." She called.

Willow came out seconds later with Xander and Anya. They silently walked out the door, glancing at Riley and Angel.

"Burn!" Anya coughed as she past them.

* * *

OK, okay, that chap was a short one. But I updated! More cumin! R&R!!! funnybunny7 


End file.
